The Undertaker takes on Sora
by joe510
Summary: this is me first fic so be nice, okay? so heres the summery, what would happen if you take Sora and put him in the WWE? well your gunna find out.


okay people no need to eat me alive over this becuase this is after all my first time...i hope u like it :)

Disclaimer, these characters belong to Square enix and WWE and Boondocks not me so there's no reason to be sued

WWE version

Okay, so ever since Sora and his friends Kairi and Riku joined the WWE and won the tag team titles as well as the women's titles Sora's had his eye on the US title owned at this time by MVP, however Sora's not the only one with his eye on gold and certainly not the only one willing to go for it. Over the weeks Sora's been getting these strange signs after, before and sometimes during his matches casting him his WWE tag team title with Riku. I take you now to a match between Sora and MVP no title, singles match and Sora's pretty much got this match all ready won, he setting up for his finisher; the Hyper Active Brunette Bomb! (Basically the flip bottom)

The crowed was going wild with anticipation of Sora's victory chanting H.A.B.B! H.A.B.B! H.A.B.B! MVP slowly rose to his feet, groggy and turned around right into Sora who was just about to do his move when the lights shut off followed by a gong. Sora dropped MVP and looked around into the otter darkness when he was suddenly struck in the face with something extremely fast and hard knocking Sora to the ground down and out, the lights came back on and Undertaker was standing the middle of the ring with his arm raised as the crowed went berserk with cheers even though Sora was left out cold in the ring:

"OH my god! Sora and MVP has been reduced to rubble around the ring!" shouted Michael Cole in astonishment.

"haha! Well love or hate em Michael young Sora has caught the attention of the Dead Man" JBL laughed with excitement.

"Well ladies and gentalemen, I can't wait to see how, Hey! Hey! Here come the islanders Titus and Wakka coming to the aid of Sora!" Micheal shouted as sure enough Wakka and Titus really were running down the ramp to the ring!

Wakka slid in first and charged at the Undertaker only to catch a right hook shot to the mouth knocking him flat on his back, next was Titus as he ran into the ring charged at undertaker, ducking under his left hook shot, bounced off the ropes and caught a big boot to the face knocking him down. Wakka got back to his feet an charged at Undertaker again only to catch a front kick to the mid section followed by a straight shot to the mouth knocking him out of the ring through the ropes. Titus wobbled back to his feet only to be caught by the neck and choke slammed to the mat ending their cavalry attempt.

"There you have it Michael, The Undertaker is sending a message and he is sending it strong" JBL said expertly.

"Well, I can't wait to see what follows these actions. Sora has never been one to hold a grudge but how will he react to seeing his teammates laid to waist" Cole said pointing out Sora's nature.

"Oh, your right Michael, the boys cool under the hood as long as it's him but what will be his reaction to others getting hurt in the process?"

A few minutes Later Sora visited Wakka and Titus in their locker room

Wakka was holding his stomach as he sat on the couch next to Titus who was holding the back of his head, 'knock, knock, knock'.

"Come in, ya" Wakka said weakly.

The door opened and Sora sheepishly entered the room unable to look his friends in the face, "hey guys" he said in a low tone looking down at his feet"

"Hey sorry, you okay?" Titus asked.

"Of course I'm okay, you guys aren't okay because of me being okay" Sora said.

"No way man, if we hadn't come out their you might have been toast, its our fault for not being prepared" Titus said trying to cheer Sora up.

"Any idea why he wants to take you out?" Wakka asked.

Sora shrugged and shook his head, their really didn't have to be a reason did there? Maybe Undertaker just wanted to show some dominance or make a point to MVP, maybe Sora was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Another knock on the door, this time Sora answered it; this was a surprise, the white gown wearing dark haven known as Namine, Kairi's twin sister. What did she want?

"Hello, sorry, may I have a word with you?" she asked with one of her sweet smiles that only hid the real evil behind her.

Sora cautiously nodded and walked out side the door, "what do you want Namine, I have enough trouble"

"oh yeah, that walking dream boat Undertaker knocked your block off and then did the same to your little dream team, but actually that's what I came here to talk to you about…I think I can help" she said with her statistic smirk and fighting blue eyes.

"he doesn't need any of your help!" shot a voice from the left field, Sora and Namine looked to the right of the hall to find Riku and Kiari walking over, Kiari took Sora's arm and glared at her sister, "he's got all the help he needs" she said finishing her sentence.

Namine smirked a little harder and looked at the slightly taller Sora and the significantly taller Riku, "well, you know where to reach me if you change your mind…So-chun" Namine cued as she walked off. Sora hated that name; it was his nick name from back when he was in TNA under yuna's management. Back then everything went from bad to worse.

Sora looked at Riku and Kiari, "we heard what happened, what should we do?" Riku asked.

"just stay out of it, no one else is getting dragged into this, I'm gunna settle this on my own" Sora said just before hearing that gong, the three teens looked around as the light flickered then decided to go back to their locker rooms. But Sora had a plan; he would address the undertaker and get to the bottom of this…

Later that night Sora went to the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Hey everybody, what's up Green Bay Wisconsin!?" Sora shouted getting the crowed riled up, "I'll tell you what up, early to night I was knocked out by the legendary Undertaker" staying this got the crowed rely riled up, "and I'm just out here to address something impotent, something that everyone wants to know, something that everyone has on their mind-" Sora's speech was interrupted by MVP's theme song as he made his way to the ring and snatch the mice from Sora's hand, the crowed booed at this.

"yeah, yeah, thank you young man, we all know who your really talking about and its not that has been the undertaker…see, we all know that your talking about how I dominated that match earlier and how the undertaker came in to save you little ass" the crowed roared with boo's directed at MVP, "naw, but its not your fault…I'm just better than you"

Feeling pretty much pissed off and pressed for time Sora snatched the microphone back, not something he'd usually do. "MVP, first off, I kicked your ass from here all the back to Florida, second" the crowed went nuts with cheers for Sora, "second, MVP I was Addressing the Dead that knocked me out earlier not the has been in front of me right now, so why don't you get out of here so I can find out why Taker wants me!" the crowed was out of control and MVP was stunned, "you know what MVP, actually I do need you for something, I've been having a case of back up Hyper Active Brunette Bomb and it just so happens that MVP is the cure!" the gong went off again and the lights went out, this time Sora pushed MVP to the side and stood ready to fight, when the lights cut back on Undertaker stood in front of Sora glaring with a microphone in hand.

"Sora…" he started in his demonically deep voice, "…if you think you deserve a shot at the title…think again"

Sora knew he had to be careful with The Undertaker; he slowly raised his microphone to his mouth. 'Easy Sora, or he'll clean your clock…oh what the hell!? Tell this guy off!!!' Sora thought, "Oh yeah? Well whose gunna stop me?"

Undertaker rolled his eyes back and raised his arms as the lights slowly went out only to quickly flash back on leaving a druid in the ring, Sora tilted his head in confusion that is, until he heard Undertakers voice again, "Sora, you…me…Backlash!!!" Sora mouth dropped open as he heard those words; Undertake was challenging him to a match at a pay-per-view after only a few months of him joining the WWE, Sora couldn't back down or he'd look like a coward, but he couldn't take on the dead man, he'd get slaughtered…that's when Sora remembered what The Undertaker did to Titus and Wakka, he had to do this. Sora nodded and turned around to get out of the ring when out of no were a lightning bolt hit the ground at the top of the ramp, Sora froze and looked back at Undertaker who stood raising his arms up slowly…

At Sora's hotel

Sora had just taken a shower and was putting on his heart spotted pajama pants when a knock on the door arose, Sora sighed feeling unable to get some privacy and walked to the door and checked the peek hole; it was Kairi and Riku. Sora opened the door and the two walked into room Kairi with her women's champion belt.

"What's up guys, I;m kinda trying to get some sleep" Sora asked as he crossed his arms watching kairi and Riku sit on his bed.

"What? We can't just hang out any more?" Riku asked looking at kairi then back at Sora.

"Yeah, we are faction…well, we were" Kairi said smiling slightly.

"Guys come on, its way past my bed time and I'm tired…what do you really want?" Sora asked unconvinced of their 'hang out' story.

"OK, Sora, we want to stay the night over her and talk a little about what happened" Riku confessed.

Sora walked over and plotted onto the bed face down desperately wanting to go to bed, "can't we do this in the morning?" Sora whined.

"Sora, we really want to talk about this…and we have some good news, too" Kairi assured.

"What?" Sora asked not moving his head from the pillow.

"We have a rematch next week for the titles against Huey and Riley freemen with their manager Mr. Stinkmeaner" Riku explained.

"…fine, and what else did you want to talk about? I'm tired and sore" Sora said after yawning.

"We wanna talk about your match with…The Undertaker" Riku said standing up.

"Well, I don't, I'm going into that match and win or loose…The Undertaker is going to learn a lesson…"

Later that week

Sora had a the rest of the week off due to promotional magazine signing he was asked to go to, how ever after words Sora went back to his hotel and checked out the show on T.V. there were some really great matches, first there was Kairi vs. ECW's Kelly-Kelly:

Kairi's theme song 'Blow my whistle' by Utada Hikaru featuring Foxy Brown came on she ran down to the ring and slid in on the mat as usual in her pink and fire red full body suit with red padded boots and black little grapple Gloves. Then of course Kelly-Kelly appeared on the ramp and ran down to the ring:

The match began, Kairi and Kelly-Kelly met in the middle of the ring locking up in a test of strength, slowly but surely Kelly-Kelly was wining. (duh, kairi's like the Rey Mysterio of the girls) Kairi realizing this yanked Kelly-Kelly and her self to the ground sort of, Kairi laid on her back and held Kelly-Kelly up with her legs, then tilted Kelly-Kelly back to her feet and in a show of great athleticism and technical know-how jumped onto Kelly-Kelly's shoulder and gave Kelly-Kelly a spinning hurricanrana sending Kelly-Kelly to the ground and rolling out of the ring and down to the floor below. Kairi stood back up and looked out at Kelly-Kelly who was slowly reaching her feet again, Kairi ran to the other side of the ring, bounced off the ropes and back over toward Kelly-Kelly where she dove over the ropes and gave Kelly-Kelly a flying body press and the crowed went nuts at Kairi's momentum. Kairi stood back up and staggered back-wards into the mat holding her ribs, she probably hurt her self on impact. As Kairi slowly rolled back into the ring Kelly-Kelly began to show some life and finally started to stand up, unfortunately for poor Kelly, Kairi was a suicidal shark, in a word…Kelly was still in some deep shit. Kairi shook a cob web or two from her pounding head and performed a full sprint corkscrew body press once again sending her and Kelly-Kelly to the ground only this time Kairi was out cold just like Kelly-Kelly on the ground outside the ring! At first Sora couldn't believe it, Kairi was always the one telling Riku and Sora to watch what they do in the ring and here she was knocking her self out in a title match…but still, I hope she's OK. any way the ref was beginning his count, still neither of them moved.

"1!..."

still no movment.

"2!..."

nothing.

"3!..."

just then a gong went off and both girls disappeared as the light went out, Sora knew the Undertaker was doing this. the light where back on and both girls laid in the ring knocked out and Undertaker stood in the ring with his eyes rolled back as the lights turned that darkish purple color (watch WWE, you'll see) Sora's eyes were glued to the T.V. as he saw Kairi being put on a stretcher as well and Kelly Kelly and taken to the hospital...


End file.
